sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Story of O - Chapter 2
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Andrés Berenguer | editing = Alfonso Santacana | production companies = | distributors = | released = | runtime = | country = | language = | budget = | gross = }} The Story of O 2 {French: Histoire d'O: Chapitre 2) is a 1984 Franco-Spanish erotic film directed by Eric Rochat. The script is a continuation of the film Story of O (1975), an adaptation of the eponymous erotic novel published in 1954 by Pauline Réage. Plot O, initiated by Sir Stephen to all subtleties of eroticisms became dominating. A powerful industry group engages O to discredit the leader of an American competitor financial empire, James Pembroke. Upon Pembroke arrival in a splendid castle in France, O has the role of compromising his entire family: father, wife, son and daughter will succumb to the perverse and seductive talents of O who will meet only few resistances. Cast * Sandra Wey as "O" * Manuel de Bias as James Pembroke * Rosa Valenty as Rosa Pembroke * Carole James as Carol Pembroke * Christian Cid as Larry Pembroke * Frank Braña * Elmer Modling * Eduardo Bea * Alicia Principe * Tomas Picé * Rubén Bianco * Frank Sussman * Walter Finley * Emilio Linder * Luis Suàrez * Irene Teppa * Catherine Basseti * Agustin Bravo * Malgozarta Dobosz * Pepita Full James * Mariado Vidal Molina Technical * Title : Story of O – Chapter 2 * Autres titres : Story of O – n° 2, Return à Roissy, Histoire d'O – numéro 2 * Director : Eric Rochat, assisted by Roberto Parra 1st assistant and Manuel Pinilla 2nd assistant * Screenplay : Eric Rochat, Jeffrey O’Kelly, after the characters of Histoire d'O de Pauline Réage * Producer : Eric Rochat * Executive producer : Carlos Da Silva * Production company : Bedrock Holding * Music : Stanley Myers, Hans Zimmer * Photography : Andrés Berenguer * Editing : Alfonso Santacana * Casting : Carlos Da Silva * Decor : Jean Claude Hoerner * Costume design : Claude Challe * Country : France / Spain * Language : French * Format : color – 1,66 35 mm * Length : 1 h 35 min * Genre : erotic * Public : 18 years old in 1984, 16 years old today * Date of first release : August 8 1984 Sources * The film was adapted in comics book Histoire d'O N°2, scenario d'Eric Rochat, drawing by Guido Crepax. * Film music Histoire d'O N°2 in composer biography Hans ZimmerHans Zimmer http://www.filmreference.com/film/90/Hans-Zimmer.html * The Encyclopedia of Film Composers. By Thomas S. Hischak. Credits: all films USA *for best song * Livres Hebdo, Issues 336-339. Editions professionnelles du livre, 1999 – France. Avant Critiques. Page 16 Histoire d'O et sa suite Retour à Roissy * Le Nouvel Observateur (1986), Issues 1120–1138; Volume 1120. Page 211 * La Revue du cinéma (1984), Issues 396-400. Ligue française de l'enseignement et de l'éducation permanente – Motion pictures – Page 18, 20 * The Pleasures of the Text: Violette Leduc and Reader Seduction. By Elizabeth Locey. Notes page 167. ref 19 cf "as treated in chapter 2" * Telepro Bruxelles – Rubrique Cinéma. Histoire d'O N°2 * Première Magazine cinéma / films / film érotique / Histoire D'O Chapitre 2 * Ecran Large – films érotique photo et critiques Histoire d'O numéro 2 * Sens Critique – films drame – Histoire d'O Chapitre 2 * Ciné cinéfil'' – films info – Histoire d'O Chapitre II '' * Rotten Tomatoes – Histoire d'O Chapitre 2 * Challenges – Tout le ciné – Histoire d'O Numéro 2 * Public Ados – Ciné films – Histoire d'O Numéro 2 References External links * * Histoire d'O – numéro 2 at Allociné: http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=124595.html * Histoire d'O numéro 2 at Unifrance: http://www.unifrance.org/film/4127/histoire-d-o-numero-2 * Music by Hans Zimmer, Stanley Myers and Mort Shuman : http://www.hans-zimmer.com/index.php?rub=disco&id=2 Category:1980s drama films Category:1980s erotic films Category:French films Category:French drama films Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish drama films Category:French-language films Category:English-language films Category:BDSM in films Category:French erotic films Category:Spanish erotic films Category:Films based on French novels Category:Film scores by Stanley Myers Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer